The Dogma War
Prologue - Every ending has a beginning... Ages ago, during what is now known as the Dogma Age, Yshrenia and Athwan were the most powerful kingdoms in the land. They waged a brutal war for control of the world, but neither side managed to establish a clear advantage over the other. Their battles took a tremendous toll on the world and each nation felt the strain of conflict as the casualties mounted and blood began to stain their landscapes. Finally, after having been stymied once too often, Yshrenia sought to end the stalemate by introducing the Knights, enormous warriors created to dominate on the battlefield. With formidable strength and spirit, the Knights turned the tide of the war in an instant, turning Yshrenia's forces into a Juggernaut. Athwan's military soon fell beneath the blades of the Knights, leading Yshrenia's leaders to assume that a clear and absolute victory was finally in sight. Yshrenia's Last Resort However, the Athwani forces were not completely routed. In a final desperate maneuver, they conjured sealing magic to entrap the Yshrenian Knights, negating the imbalance created by their hated enemy's greatest weapon. Once the Knights were lost, the Yshrenian military was quickly overwhelmed by the might of the Athwani spellcasters. The once-proud army had become too reliant on the extraordinary power of the Knights, and their absence was heartily felt. The Yshrenian army attempted one last push, but any hope of victory has vanished with the Knights. The Bloodshed Continues However, the sealing magic that the Athwani spellcasters used was not without its own price. The spell resulted in, or perhaps required, the loss of many lives in order to succeed. The Athwani empire was left broken in spirit and body. Before they could complete the conquest of the Yshrenians, the internal strife amongst the Athwani exploded into Civil War. The battle between the two civilizations had the same result as all wars: pointless death and destruction. Two empires were left barren and their people heartbroken. The once-beautiful countryside was left marred by their rage. An entire world had been rocked to its foundations by their combat. What could have been a golden age of peace and prosperity was left as mere potential, rather then fact. Ending has a beginning However, man's achievements and failures alike are subject to the passage of time, and the war between Yshrenia and Athwan is no different. They soon passed into memory, and eventually faded even from the minds of scholars. The Dogma War was the war between the Yshrenian Empire and the Athwan Empire. It has been fought for a long time with no clear victor. Both sides have sacrificed a lot and no one was willing to surrender. The war seems to be dragging on. Until the Yshrenian Empire developed the new weapons of war using their technology, the Knights. These Knights however need fuel to be operated. For these Knights, fuel comes in the form of a human soul. Thus, a human will be needed to make a pact with the Knight, lending their soul for the Knight to be used. The human accepted by the Knights are known as pactmakers. The Yshrenian Empire decided that it would be too dangerous to use an adult's soul as a pactmaker. There might be a possibility that the pactmaker might turn against the Empire itself. Therefore, babies' soul are used as pactmakers as they are deemed innocent and thus are able to be controlled by the Empire. Using these Knights, the Yshrenian Empire was able to gain the upper hand and drove the Athwani to their desperate point. Pushed to their limit, the Athwani began to use sealing magic to seal the Knights away in an attempt to salvage their Empire. With the Knights sealed away, the Athwani have gained the upper hand now instead. Their mages were destroying the Yshrenian Empire. Alas, conflicts within the Athwani people themselves lead to internal conflicts which eventually brought the Athwan Empire down. The Yshrenian Empire did not prosper either and soon followed the way of the Athwan Empire and crumbled. The Knights were left in ruins and remained a legend. However, there remained a prophecy. That ten millenia later, a final battle will be fought to end this. Should all the Knights be brought together, a terrible end will come to the world. Emperor Madoras of the Yshrenian Empire and Queen Mureas of the Athwan Empire will be resurrected and fight their final battle. Notable Players *'Athwani' **Mureas: Powerful, beautiful, and wise queen of the Athwani,killed in the civil was, reincarnated into Cisna **Eldore: The queen's bodyguard, failed and jumped through time to protect her reincarnation **Wild: Pactmaker to the White Knight, betrayed Yshrenia for Athwan, fate unknown *'Yshrenia' **Madoras: Powerful Emperor, cheated death and found immortality **Clyde Ledom: Pactmaker to the Black Knight, jumped trough time to assist Madoras